1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to security devices, and particularly to a lockdown shade that can be placed over a window in a door during a security lockdown for preventing an outsider from viewing a room through a door window or the like, and may include a visual indicator to indicate at a glance the status of the room's occupants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unfortunately, it has become necessary to provide for special security procedures in public and private institutions, such as schools and office buildings. The security procedures are needed to protect personnel and/or students in the event of accidental or natural emergencies and/or in the event of criminal or terrorist behavior. Such procedures, if properly and efficiently utilized, can minimize the occurrence of injury and loss of life.
One widely employed security procedure is known as the “lockdown”. Lockdowns and lockdown drills have been frequently implemented and practiced in schools and office facilities in the wake of highly publicized shootings. During a lockdown, normal traffic or movement through the facility is prohibited or greatly restricted. In certain emergencies, or in particular implementations, lockdown procedures may require that a particular area (classroom, office, etc.) be visually cut off from the outside. This requires that means are needed to quickly shade a normally unshaded window in a door to prevent visual access to the area from outside the area. Normally, conventional office or classroom door windows (especially narrow door windows) are not provided with shades that would prevent such visual access. The security sector would certainly welcome a device to easily and quickly prevent such visual access when necessary. Thus, a lockdown shade solving the aforementioned problems is desired.